


Innovation

by Sanderuhh



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Roman, Trust, Workplace Sex, hardworking dean, womanizer roman, workplace affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Roman Reigns is a womanizer who is engaged to be married. As he takes over the company his father built, will his new assistant Dean Ambrose be able to cover up Roman's secret affairs? Or will Dean become the biggest scandal affair in Roman's life.





	1. Passing of the torch

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my favorite Mexican soap operas; with my own twist on it. Enjoy.  
> Comments are much appreciated!

Roman Reigns had a smirk on his face as he put his slacks back on. He watched on as the pretty blonde model adjusted her skirt and buttoned up her blouse. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That was good hmm?” he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

The blonde smiled and giggled. “So good. We should do this again.”

Before Roman could respond, there was a loud knock on the door. “ Roman? Why is the door locked?” a female voice said from the other side of the door.

“Shit” Roman whispered. “Here.” He picked up the woman’s shoes and guided her to the closet. “Get in.” He opened the door. She rolled her eyes but listened and walked inside the tight space anyways. Roman quietly closed the door and placed his loose hair in a tight bun. Quickly, he adjusted his dress shirt and slacks before opening the door. “Hey babe.” He kissed the brunette as she walked inside.

“Why was the door locked?” She asked as she looked around the office.

“Uh, I was just going over some stuff before the meeting starts. You know I don’t like interruptions when I’m focused.”

“Right.” The brunette didn’t sound too convinced as she continued to look around, seeing if anything was out of place. “Here’s the reports we need for the meeting. Want to go over them together?” She turned to face him.

“Of course. Meet you in the conference room in 10?”

“Okay.” The brunette placed a kiss on Roman’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

As the brunette walked out, she bumped into Roman’s father, Sika. They briefly greeted each other. “Son, good morning. Ready for the meeting?” Sika walked in to his former office.

“Of course.” Roman quickly glanced at the closet behind him before shaking hands with his father. “I’m prepared like always.”

“Right.” Sika walked over to the closet and opened the door. “Out.” 

The blonde named Summer Rae walked out of the office, acting as if nothing had happened. As if she didn’t just get caught by the founder of the company she was under contract with. Roman’s father was the founder/President of Reigns Productions, specializing in music videos and various types of commercials. Sika was ready to retire and was handing the family business over to Roman. The studios they used happened to be in the same building where all the business side of the company happened. It was a unique compound to say the least with multiple buildings. 

Sika questioned Roman’s personal life choices. Roman was a ladies man and he welcomed every woman that threw herself at him. It didn’t help that the buildings were crawling with models and actresses they hired for commercials and music videos. However, when it came to the actual business of the company, Sika knew there was nobody better to take his place. He only hoped his son could keep both his personal and professional lives separate.

“This has to stop Roman. You just got engaged. Why ask Nikki to marry you if won’t commit to only her?”

Roman sighed and went to sit in his chair. “I’m trying dad, okay. Once I marry Nikki, I’ll be all about her.”

“So you’re just having fun with all the models we hire until then? That’s not fair to Nikki, Roman. It has to stop. Sleeping with the women we hire isn’t good for business either.” 

“I’ll try. That’s all I can say.” Roman leaned back in his chair. “I would never bring any harm to the company. You can trust me on that.”

“Fine. Let me make it easier for me to believe that. Here, I hired your new executive assistant.” Sika placed a file on Roman’s desk. It had the resume and references of the person Sika hired. 

Roman frowned. “I thought I would get to hire my new assistant.” He opened up the file and chuckled when he read the name. “Dean Ambrose. A guy, of course. Did Nikki put you up to this?” 

“Nikki is not dumb, Roman. She knows your giving up all these women to marry her and she also knows it won’t be easy for you. It’s no secret you enjoy the attention women give you. I would have hired the man even if Nikki didn’t ask me for the favor. I’m handing over the family business to you, Roman. I’ve run this business as cleanly as possible. A few hiccups here and there but nothing too major that I couldn’t fix. That needs to continue and I need you 100% focused.”

Roman knew how hard his dad worked to keep the company successful for many years and he truly did want to pick up where he left off. Last thing he wanted was to ruin what his father had created. “I got you dad. I promise I’ll keep this place going, no problem. I’ve watched and learned a lot from you. I won’t let you down.” 

They shook hands. “Good. I asked Mr. Ambrose to come in tomorrow morning, bright and early. I figured you might want to sit down with him, get to know him. As you can see, he has an impressive resume.” Roman picked up the file and scanned through it. “Has a degree in business administration. Knows accounting. Good with numbers from what I can tell. I know numbers aren’t your strong suit. He can certainly help you with that and financials.”

Roman nodded. He had to admit the resume was impressive. The guy had plenty of experience and his references checked out, according to his dad. Wasn’t a bad hire. Could certainly need the guys help. “Can’t wait to meet him. Thanks dad.”

“Be glad I didn’t hire Brie. That was who Nikki had in mind in the first place. Since Brie isn’t qualified for the job, I told Nikki I would hire a guy instead. That has her calm. Keep it that way. Don’t mess it up, Roman.” Roman certainly owed his dad one. Had he hired Brie, Nikki’s twin sister, she would be tracking his every move, breathing down his neck. She had no problem being an actual spy for her sister. “And also...stop having sex in the office. You know I hate that. Behave yourself, please.”

“I will.”

 

“Good. Let’s start the meeting so I can officially announce you as the new president of Reigns Productions.” Sika smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders as they walked to the conference room.

-  
Miles away from Reigns Productions, which was located in Los Angeles, California, Dean Ambrose lived in a condo with his best friend Bryan. They both grew up in broken homes, moms had addiction problems, but once they were old enough, they made a name for themselves. Went to college and bought their first place together. They helped each other along the way and now trusted each other with each other’s lives. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to be Roman Reigns’ assistant. You’ll have a front row seat to all his drama.” Bryan said in disbelief as they ate lunch out on the patio of their condo.

“What drama?”

“Don’t you pay attention? You’re gonna be working for the guy and you know nothing about him. He’s a major player. Has a different woman on his arm every week.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t he just get engaged though?”

“Yes and that’s where the drama begins. Guys like him can’t commit to one women only. Not to mention, he has pressure to ensure that Reigns Productions stays on track now that his father is retiring. The guy has a lot on his plate. Smells like there will be drama in an out of that business.”

Dean gave his best friend a displeased look. Bryan was right and he didn’t like the idea of working under someone who had that much drama in their lives. Maybe he should have rethought taking the job. The only reason he applied in the first place was because he thought he would be working for Sika Reigns. Sika informed him of his retirement and that he would be working for his son instead. Dean’s last workplace was surrounded with nothing but drama and he ended up getting caught up in it; which resulted in him leaving. He was disappointed in himself since he always prided himself in being a true professional. 

There would be no more of that though. Dean was going to walk into this new job more focused than he’s ever been. He just hoped his new boss didn’t drag him into his drama….like his last boss did.


	2. Elevator

Dean hated wearing suit jackets and ties. They just weren’t his thing. Luckily for him, just wearing a dress shirt and slacks was good enough for his previous employers. He hoped that was the same case for this Roman Reigns guy. He was still a bit hesitant about the environment of that workplace. He’s lost count on how many online articles he’s read about Roman Reigns. Everything Bryan said about him was true. 

Roman was a womanizer and he didn’t even try to hide it. Of course, all that had died down a bit once it was known he was engaged to Nikki Bella, an executive producer for Reigns Productions. Dean had no idea what that woman was thinking, getting engaged to a man that clearly had commitment issues. Maybe she thought she could change him? From what Dean could tell, turning that guy into a one-woman man, was nearly impossible.

That was none of his business though. Dean shook his head as he looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He hoped he didn’t get dragged into any messy business. He just wanted to work, earn his money and that’s it. “See you later Bry.” Dean said as he made his way out of his room and to the front door.

“Bye. I expect lots of stories when you get home!” He yelled from the living room. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No stories Bryan. I’m going there to work, nothing else.” Before Bryan could say anything else, Dean left the condo.

Over at Reigns Productions, Roman stood outside of the building, taking his time to make it inside. This was it. His first full day as the new President of Reigns Productions. This is what he has worked so hard for and it was finally paying off. Sika and Patricia, Roman’s mother, left overnight to Italy so he was all on his own now. He prepared for this, his father prepared him. He was ready to run this company.

“Good morning Sasha.” Roman greeted the front desk receptionist as he finally made his way inside. 

“Good morning sir.” Sasha replied. 

“Can you please send my correspondence with my assistant once he gets here.”

Sasha stood up from her desk. “Actually he’s already here. He’s sitting over there.” Roman looked over to the waiting area. “He didn’t know where your office was. I told him where it was but he said he didn’t want to go up there until you got here.” The red head explained.

He was early. That was a good sign. “Alright, thanks Sasha.” he walked over to the man that was tapping his fingers in his collarbone. Roman wasn’t sure if it was out of habit or if it was because he was nervous. “Hi, Dean Ambrose?”

“Yes, hi.” Dean stood up and shook hands with the larger man. Now that he was seeing him up close, Dean could see why all the women threw themselves at this man. A tight hair bun that showed off his chiselled jaw, mysterious grey eyes and his suit fitted him well and tight. It was no secret he was very well fit. He was certainly attractive and had this dominant vibe coming off of him. “I'm your new assistant.”

“Yes, my father informed me. I looked over your resume. I must say, it’s very impressive..” Roman’s attention went to the very visible dimples that formed when Dean smiled at him. His baby blue eyes shined naturally and Roman couldn't help but notice that too. His head was shaved and he had bubbly cheeks. He had an actual baby boy face. Adorable. The word floated in Roman’s brain subconsciously. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Dean nodded at him.

“Please, just call me Roman. Come on, I’ll show you to your office. It’s right next to mine. Then I’ll give you a tour of the whole place. I want to introduce you to everyone and there’s a lot of ground to cover. The ground floors in each building are pretty much where the action happens. Where our studios are located and where all the filming occurs. All the upper floors are the offices for our directors, producers, etc.”

“Sounds good.” Dean looked around at all the glass doors they passed before arriving at the elevator. It was certainly fancy. Nothing Dean didn’t expect. Sika Reigns was a genius.

They stepped inside the elevator and before the doors could close, Summer quickly snuck inside. “Roman,” the blonde stood in between Dean and Roman. She looked familiar to Dean. He was sure that was the main model they used for most of their commercials and videos. “You didn’t call me last night. I missed you.” She held onto Roman’s arm as she leaned in to kiss Roman on the lips deeply. Dean’s mouth opened in shock and he tried to look away. He knew for a fact that wasn’t Roman’s fiance. His fiance was brunette. This woman was very straight forward and didn’t seem to care that Dean was in the elevator with them.

Dean thought Roman might feel uncomfortable considering he was in their presence. Much to his surprise though, Roman pulled Summer into his arms and kissed her back with no hesitation. Dean shook his head in disbelief and pulled out his phone, trying to focus on the screen, instead of the heavy making out that was happening right next to him, in the very confined elevator.

The nerve of this guy. Roman really gave no fucks. Dean Ambrose had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he would find himself in an uncomfortable situation like this. He wasn’t looking forward to it.


	3. The Address Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter but things will start to pick up! Enjoy.

Dean could not have been more grateful that they were just about to arrive on the top floor. Seemed like Roman was somewhat paying attention because right before the doors opened, he pulled away from Summer and put some distance between them. “I gotta go Summer. I’ll be busy today so I can’t-” he quickly looked over at Dean who stepped out of the elevator as fast as he could. “I’ll call you, okay.” He looked back at her.

Summer pouted. “Will you though? You didn’t last night.”

“I promise. I gotta go.” Roman stepped out while Summer made her way back to the ground floor. She had two commercials to film today which Roman was grateful for. She wouldn’t come looking for him throughout the day, like she usually did. Roman noticed the way Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He didn’t mean to make things awkward. His mind just went elsewhere when it came to Summer....or any woman for that matter. “Sorry about that...women, you know.” he chuckled.

“I guess…” Dean shrugged.

Roman cleared his throat awkwardly. “Follow me. Let me show you to your office and then we can get on with the orientation.”

Dean followed from behind as he took in the office space on the very top floor of the building. There were cubicles at the center for the secretaries of all the executives. Roman’s office was all the way in the back of the big office space. His office windows were glass, with all the blinds down. The door was wooden. It was obvious that Roman liked privacy inside of his office. “The blinds to my office should always be down. No matter what. No one usually messes with them but if you ever see them up...pull them down for me.”

“Umm, okay.” Dean didn’t expect his first task to be about window blinds. Weird. He was guided to his office, which was directly next to Roman’s; it was definitely smaller but he did have glass windows and a perfect view of L.A. He was pleased about that. The only thing separating both offices was another wooden door. You wouldn’t know it existed unless you’ve been in Roman’s office. Dean noticed that the actual front door to enter his office was also wooden. Just weird. 

“Here’s your office. You can move things around if you want. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Dean looked around. A glass office desk, black chair and black computer. A phone to the left hand side and file separators on the opposite side. Two chairs opposite his side as well for any visitors he would possibly have. He doubted he ever would. “I like it.”

“Good. Come on over to my office. They walked through the separator door and entered Roman’s office. “There’s one very important thing I have to talk to you about before I give you the tour.”

“Alright, I’m all ears.” Ambrose was curious. 

“This.” Roman pulled out a small black address book from one of the inside pockets of his suit. “It’s my personal address & phone book. I can’t carry it around with me so it’s important that you handle it for me. You can’t leave it out of your sight, Dean. It must be with you at all times. No one is allowed to look at the phone numbers I have in this book, no matter who they are. Understand? That’s an order.”

Dean squinted his eyes slightly. He had a feeling the numbers in that book weren’t from important clients. “Alright.”

“Anybody asks you for it, tell them I gave you the order to not hand it over to anyone.” He hesitantly handed the book over to Dean. Roman wasn’t sure how much he could trust Dean but he supposed this was the ultimate test. He had to see how loyal Dean could be to him; no matter how uneasy it made him to know that his personal phone book was in the hands of a stranger.

Dean scratched his shaved head as he grabbed the phone book. Don’t leave it out of your sight. He said to himself.

\---

About an hour or so later, the tour was over. Dean was more than happy once it ended. The entire time Roman was "giving him the tour" he flirted with every woman that passed by him. it annoyed Dean to no end. He forced himself to believe he was angry because he wasn't given the proper tour of the place. The real reason was because Roman was acting as if Dean wasn't even there with him. Dean tried to look at things all on his own and introduced himself to the other employees. Asked questions to other people because Roman certainly couldn't answer them. Not with women kissing him left and right. How does Roman manage to do all these things when his fiance work under the same roof. Dean didn't get it. The man was truly brainless.

Now Dean was in his office, getting settled in and trying to organize all the tasks Roman said he would have on a daily basis. He knew where all the filming and editing happened. In case he ever needed to reach a director or producer, he knew where their offices were. He wrote down everyone’s extensions and tried to memorize their names. Everyone was welcoming and nice which he was thankful for. The only one he didn’t meet yet was Nikki Bella. He was sure it wouldn’t take long for them to run into each other though. As if someone was reading his mind, there was a knock on his door. 

“May I come in?”

It was her. Nikki Bella.

“Of course.” Dean stood up from his chair.

“You must be Roman’s new assistant.”

“Yes. Dean Ambrose.”

“I’m Nikki Bella. Executive producer and Roman’s fiance. I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re his assistant.” Nikki spoke as she shook Dean’s hand. “I won’t have to question whether he’s sleeping with the assistant or not.” She laughed half heartedly as she rubbed her arms.

Dean easily noticed the sad tone in her voice as she spoke. They had only been in the same room for one minute, and Dean could already tell how much Nikki loved Roman. He was pretty sure Nikki was a paranoid mess and he didn’t blame her. Based on what happened in the elevator that morning and during the tour, Nikki had every right to feel the way she did. Suddenly, Dean felt really bad for this woman. He felt bad for her and was now realizing what an asshole Roman Reigns really was. She must really think she could change him.

“Can you do me a favor?” 

Nikki's voice pulled Dean out of his own thoughts. “Sure.”

“Roman’s personal phone book. I need to see it.”


	4. The Unexplained Save

No one is allowed to look at the phone numbers I have in this book, no matter who they are. 

Dean kept on replaying Roman’s words in his head. He might be feeling bad for Nikki but Roman gave him an order. As his assistant, he had to follow it. Dean felt uncomfortable with Roman’s sexual behavior but the job itself was something Dean really liked. There was a certain energy and vibe he really enjoyed. Everyone seemed friendly and the whole shooting commercials and music videos concept was really cool. He loved the whole aspect of the job. It only took a day for Dean to realize he wanted to be there long term. In order for that to happen, he had to obey his boss. 

“I’m sorry Nikki. I’m under strict orders to not hand over Roman’s phone book to anyone.”

Nikki raised an eyebrow. “I’m not just anyone. I’m his fiancé.” She sounded offended.

“I know but Roman said anyone. No matter who they are.” He explained apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

Nikki narrowed her eyes at him. Of course he would never hand her that book. It contained all the phone numbers and home addresses of all the women Roman fucked on a daily basis. Dean was a guy, no way he would ever give her that book. He probably admired Roman for being such a player. It was going to be much harder than Nikki originally thought to get her hands on that phone book. Without saying another word, she left Dean’s office and slammed the door shut. She was clearly upset. Dean had a feeling he just made an enemy.

-

A couple of hours later...Dean finally felt like he was settled into his new office. He arranged things in a way he could remember where they were. Roman had given him plenty of old business reports so now he had a pretty good idea of what Roman wanted whenever he asks for a report. He was granted access into the company database, which made it a lot easier to see where the company stood, numbers wise. 

His baby blue eyes shifted from his computer to the figure outside of his office that was walking by. It was Summer Rae. She swayed her hips as she walked by, no doubt on her way to Roman’s office. 

It was pretty obvious to Dean that the secretaries that sat in their cubicles out there ignored whenever a woman went into Roman’s office. They knew better than to get involved in drama. Not one of them turned to look at Summer.

A few minutes passed by and Dean could hear giggles and moans coming from Roman’s office. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t the door that was separating their offices be thicker? Was he gonna be forced to listen to this on a regular basis? His eyes suddenly darted back to his office windows. Now it was Nikki who was passing by. He started to panic. She was definitely on her way to Roman’s office. 

Dean didn’t know what to do. Did he have to do something? Why should he care if Nikki catches Roman? He shouldn’t. “Damn it!” Dean groaned. He quickly stood up and went to the door. He opened it and what he saw pissed him off to no end. Summer was laying on the desk, Roman on top of her as they kissed. He glanced over to Roman’s door. Of course. The idiot didn’t lock it. He stomped over to the desk. “Hey!” He whispered but neither Roman or Summer pulled away from each other. It made Dean even angrier. He walked around the desk and physically pulled Roman off of Summer. 

“What the fuck?!” Roman yelled. 

“Shh! Nikki!” Dean whispered and pointed to the door. He grabbed Summer by the wrist and pulled her up; dragging her through the separator door.

As soon as the door closed, Roman’s opened. “Hi baby.” Nikki walked in. 

Roman tried to regain his composure. “Hi...hey babe, what’s up?” 

Nikki raised an eyebrow. “Why are you out of breath?”

“What? I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Nikki started looking around. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” 

Nikki walked over to the coat closet and opened it, expecting to see some model hiding in here. She found nothing. She closed it and continued to watch Roman suspiciously. 

“What?” 

Nikki suddenly smiled. “Nothing. Just wanted to come and remind you that we’re having dinner with my parents and JJ tonight.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. JJ was Nikki’s brother. Roman couldn’t stand him. He was a cocky know it all who thought he could run the company better than him. Both families were close to Sika felt obligated to give JJ a job within the company years ago. JJ’s dream was to work his way up and become president of the company. According to him, Roman was given the presidency simply because he was Sika’s son. “Is it really necessary for JJ to be there? You knows he’s pissed that dad handed me the company instead of him. He was talking all this shit during the meeting yesterday. I don’t want to hear him again.”

“Try your best to ignore him please. I want to have a friendly dinner for once.”

“Alright I promise.” The couple kissed and agreed to meet at the restaurant. Now that he was president, Roman had to stay a little bit later than everyone else. They couldn’t leave together like they usually would.

Once Nikki left his office he took a deep breath. That was a close one. He went over to the separator door and opened it. Dean was sitting at his desk, with Summer nowhere to be found. Dean looked over at him, a very displeased look on his face. “I sent her back down to the studio.”

Roman leaned against the door frame, his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for helping me out.”

Dean shook his head. “You know, I didn’t get this job so I could save you from getting caught by your fiance. Or to hide your list of all the women you fuck. I came here to actually work.” He was really annoyed by the whole situation. 

Someone must have asked for the address book. Nikki no doubt. Roman thought. He chuckled. “I didn’t ask you to save me, Dean. You decided to help me out all on your own. You could have allowed Nikki to go in there and catch me with Summer, but you didn’t.” Dean turned to look at him. He was right. Roman never asked him to do such thing. Ambrose had no response so he just put his head down. “What I want to know is why?” Roman continued. “What caused you to go in there and pull me off of Summer the way you did? Do you care that much for Nikki’s feelings?”

It was only his first day and Dean already managed to insert himself into the drama that surrounds Roman Reigns. So much for walking into this job totally focused. In the back of his mind, he knew the real reason why he did what he did. He would never say it out loud though. Dean cleared his throat and sat straight in his chair. “You’re really unprofessional, you know that?” Dean avoided the question. “Making out in elevators and in your office.” Dean started tapping his collarbone. “Not to mention, you’re a cheater and you don’t feel bad about being one.”

That was twice Roman has seen Dean tap his collarbone. Roman smirked. He could tell Dean was nervous and flustered. It surprised him a bit. He was used to having women react to him this way but never a man. This was different and it made him feel like he’s never felt before. Not even Nikki has had this affect on him and it scared him. 

“Only an idiot doesn’t think to lock the door, when there’s a huge chance your fiancé could walk in any minute.” Dean continued to go on. “I mean, really?” He sighed and shook his head. 

“You just called your boss an idiot. Who is being unprofessional now?” Roman teased. Dean didn’t seem to falter. “Want to grab a drink with me later tonight once we’re done here?” The dinner with Nikki and her parents was long forgotten. Dean looked confused and surprised at the invitation. “We’re going to be working closely together. I think it’ll be good to get to know each other a little bit. What do you say?” 

Dean responded without hesitation. “No.”


	5. Can't shake this Feeling

Dean could already see how things would go if he went and had drinks with Roman. Roman would have a woman in each arm and would pay him no mind. He was already put in an awkward position twice and he wanted no more of it. It did surprise Dean however when Roman didn’t press him after rejecting his invitation. Roman had just nodded his head and went back to his office.

Now, his first day was finally over and he sighed tiredly as he entered the condo. Bryan was in the living room watching TV. “Well?” Bryan watched as Dean took a seat next to him on the couch. “How did your first day go?”

“You wanted a story...I got one.” Ambrose leaned against the couch almost lifeless. He told Bryan everything that had happened. From the incident in the elevator, the address book, and him pulling Summer out of Roman’s office to prevent Nikki from catching them. He turned to look at Bryant whose eyes were widened.

“All that happened in ONE DAY?” Bryan exclaimed. “Sheesh, Roman seems worse than I thought.”

“He’s an asshole Bry. He sees all these women behind his fiance’s back and doesn’t even feel bad about it. He’s so unprofessional.” Dean groaned. “Good looking, but an absolute asshole.”

“Good looking? Uh oh..”

“What?”

“You like him.” Bryan searched Dean’s face for a reaction. There wasn’t one.

Dean could hear the concern in Bryan’s voice. “Don’t worry Bry, I won’t go there again. I learned my lesson the last time. Besides, he hasn’t shown he’s into men too. I’m pretty sure he’s straight. Don’t you think everything I’ve told you is proof enough?” He ended the conversation and made his way to his room; with a lot on his mind.

-

Meanwhile, Roman sat on a stool as he took a sip of his beer. Dean might have rejected his invitation but he went to get that drink anyway with his best friend Finn, who also worked within the company as their top director. He gave Nikki an excuse as to why he couldn’t show up to dinner. It was no secret Roman and JJ hated each other so Nikki figured it had something to do with that. It was bad enough that he had to see him on occasion at work. 

 

Roman told Finn what Dean had done to prevent Nikki from catching him with Summer.

“Wait a second...he did that without you asking him to? Why would he do that?”

“I asked him the exact same thing. Didn’t get an answer from him.” Roman shrugged. He spun his beer in his hand as he went into deep thought. Why did Dean avoid the question? Why did he really interrupt him and Summer? Dean had said he was he was unprofessional and he was right. The thing that surprised Roman was how blunt Dean was about it. He had no fear calling him out on his shit. Another thing that had Roman surprised was the fact that Dean turned down his invitation. He had never been rejected before. It wasn’t like he was asking a female out on a date but still. Asking Dean out for drinks felt different than asking Finn or any of his other guy friends. Why? Why was Dean having an affect on him in this way? Was it possible he was attracted to him? No way. Roman has always been about women and no one else. All these question and Roman didn’t have an answer to any of them. He was so confused. 

Finn can always tell when something is up with Roman. They’ve been best friends long enough for him to see when Roman is deep in thought. “What are you thinking about dude?” Finn interrupted his thoughts.

“A lot of things. Everything is cool though.” Finn might have been his best friend but if he talked, Finn would ask the exact same questions he had about himself. He couldn’t open up to his best friend right now. Not until he found the answers he needed. The Samoan could tell Finn wasn’t convinced but he dropped it, which Roman was thankful for.

“Roman, is that you?” 

Roman turned around. “Paige?” He hadn’t seen this girl in months. Last time they saw each other they had sex of course. He remembered that she called him days after their one night stand but he never got a chance to get back to her. 

“Hi stranger, long time no see.” She stood next to him and dragged a finger up and down Roman’s arm. 

“Yeah...sorry about, never calling you back.”

“I get it. You were probably too busy getting engaged right?” Roman didn’t answer and just smirked at her. “Wanna get out of here? Go to my place?” Paige seemed to not be bothered by the fact that Roman was engaged. This is what Roman dealt with on a daily basis. Women who were willing to overlook the fact that he was with someone; just like he did. 

On any day before today, he would have said yes immediately. He wouldn’t even give it a second thought. This time, things were different though. He didn’t want to go with Paige..or any female for that matter. Why? Dean Ambrose was on his mind. He suddenly didn’t desire to be with a women. He knew this sudden thing he felt for Dean was a lot stronger than he thought. He needed to see him. “Sorry, I can’t. Have an early work day tomorrow.” He turned away, totally dismissing her. Paige pouted but Roman gave no room for her to argue, so she left.

“What was that about?” Finn asked. 

“What?”

“You turned her down. I can’t remember the last time you turned down a girl. Are you okay man?”

Roman chuckled. His best friend actually thought there was something wrong with him because he turned a girl down. That’s how far his womanizing ways have gone. He shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on with me man.”

Finn studied his best friend. He could clearly see that Roman was struggling with something. If Roman wanted to share it with him, he would have. So Finn didn’t push. He knew when not to push. Roman would tell him when he was ready. 

Hours later…

Bryan was still on the couch, falling asleep. It was way past midnight and the TV was on at low volume. He was too lazy to walk to his room so decided to sleep on the couch for the night. He striped out of his jeans and laid down. Just as his eyes were about to close, there was a knock on the door. “Who the hell knocks at this time of night?” Bryan groaned and got up to open the door.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” He said once he opened the it.

Roman was expecting to see Dean on the other side of the door. Not some guy in his boxers. “I’m looking for Dean. I’m his boss. This is his condo right?” 

The asshole didn’t even apologize for being there at such a late hour. “It’s our condo.” Bryan was annoyed and made no attempt to hide it. “And I know who you are. What could you possibly want with him at this hour?” 

Roman’s jaw tightened. Of course it was their condo. This guy was in his boxers, answering the door. It bothered him. It bothered him that Dean was living with some guy. It was obvious they were together and that bothered Roman too. “It’s a business emergency.” He lied. 

Bryan didn’t believe him. What emergency could there possibly be in a production company? Bryan thought. “He’s sleeping. Don’t ask me to wake him cause I won’t. He hates that. Gets all cranky afterwards.” 

The Samoan found that little personal fact about Dean cute. The sentiment changed though when Roman realized this guy knew that about Dean because they most likely slept together. He wanted to punch the guys lights out but it wasn’t ideal. “Alright. I guess it can wait until morning.” He glared at Bryan as he walked away. 

There was no doubt that the rude guy would tell Dean about his little visit. He wasn’t looking forward to Dean questioning why he went to his place so late. He would want answers that Roman didn’t have. He truly didn’t know what came over him. He had gone back to the office after he left the bar and looked up Dean’s address from their employee database. 

He was drawn to Dean. That was the best explanation he could give himself. However, he knew he couldn’t give the same explanation to Dean himself. 

-

So when Dean did in fact asked him the next day, he lied. He lied and said he wanted to visit some girl but needed her number and address from his book. Dean was in possession of his book so it wasn’t a bad lie. He just hoped Dean believed him and didn’t question him any further.


	6. Because of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update sooner but life got in the way. Hope you all enjoy!

2 months later…

Dean sat outside on the balcony of the condo, comfortably on a chair as he looked up at the night sky. He had a flashback to two months ago when Bryan told him that Roman had stopped by very late at night and was looking for him. The very next day, Dean questioned Roman as to why. He wasn’t sure he believed his answer. Roman told him he needed the number and address for some girl from his book.

Dean would have probably believed him except Roman didn’t ask him for his address book again that night. Or any night after for that matter. Two months, and Roman didn’t ask for his book. Dean didn’t even see him with any women. Summer Rae and other models had tried to get his attention in the past two months but he wasn’t having it. It was like something had switched suddenly and he had no care in the world for women anymore. Nikki even noticed his changed behavior and she was elated; so elated that she started putting together ideas for their wedding. A wedding that Nikki was now confident was going to happen.

Although Dean was glad that Roman was being more professional and he wasn’t put in anymore awkward situations, he questioned if Roman was okay. He hadn’t known the guy for long but he could tell he wasn’t being himself. With how attached their offices are, one day, Dean couldn’t help but overhear Roman’s conversation with his apparent best friend Finn. Even he was questioning if Roman was okay.

-

It was now Monday. Time to get back to the routine that Dean was getting used to. He arrived at the office, grabbed Roman’s correspondence from Sasha, headed to his office and waited for Roman to arrive. Dean had made a habit the past two months to arrive before the boss. That way he was up and ready to start whatever Roman needed from him that day. Dean took a seat at his desk and placed his starbucks coffee down, starting up his computer. There was an important meeting coming up with all the executives to discuss the current status of the company. It would be the first meeting Roman would conduct without his father. Dean hoped Roman was in the right state of mind to conduct that meeting.

A couple minutes later, Roman arrived and knocked on Dean’s door even though it was opened. “Good morning.”

Dean eyes immediately turned towards the door. He looked really good. He always looked good but there was something about this look. His hair was in a tight bun, and he was wearing a black dress shirt with grey slacks. “Good morning”

“We have to prepare all the paperwork for the meeting tomorrow. You might need to stay late today. Is that okay? Or you have something to do?” Roman asked. He tried not to get too distracted by how good Dean looked. Again, another first. He never got distracted by men. Always women. What was going on with him? Dean was wearing a white dress shirt with black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up just under his elbows. Incredibly handsome.

Dean wasn’t surprised that he had to stay late. This meeting was really important. He had to work with Roman to get all the reports ready and he wanted to impress his boss. “No problem. I can stay late. I just have to call Bryan and let him know I’ll be home late.”

Roman assumed Bryan was the guy he was living with; his boyfriend. There were plenty of times that Roman wanted to ask Dean whether he was in a relationship with that guy. It wasn’t his place though so he always stopped himself. Roman never cared about being unprofessional with women but with Dean...he was hesitant to overstep. Nervous even. Roman just nodded and headed to his office.

-

A couple of hours later, Dean was feeling a little stressed and he could tell Roman was too. They both wanted this meeting to go flawlessly for different reasons. Dean wanted to be impressive and Roman just didn’t want to give Nikki’s brother a reason to give him shit.

“These reports need to be perfect, Dean. I can’t have JJ picking flaws throughout the meeting.” Roman sighed. They were sitting in Roman’s office, papers all over the desk, and Roman’s computer turned to the side so Dean could see all the numbers on the screen. They also had to take their lunch as they worked.

“Don’t worry. What we have so far is solid. I’ll even create a separate report that breaks down the improvement in just these past two months. I can break it down by commercials we filmed per week. Comparing these current numbers to last years around this time….we’re good.” Dean tried to calm some of Roman’s nerves. “It’s only been a couple of months, Roman but you’re doing a good job so far. You’ve been...really focused these past two months. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Both men felt a tingle inside of them as they shared a smile. “Thanks Dean. That means a lot, really. You’ve been great as well. I expected nothing less from you though. You’re very smart and hardworking. I admire that about you.”

Dean could feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment. “Thank you.” They shared another smile before getting back to work.

They had been so busy, the day went by so fast. By the time everyone in the office was heading out, Dean and Roman were still working. They were the only ones left in the whole office but it wasn’t long before they finally finished. Dean yawned as he placed all the reports in separate binders for everyone that would be attending the meeting. He had made all the copies necessary once he and Roman determined the reports were as accurate as possible. He placed the binders at the edge of his desk and grabbed his messenger bag. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Dean leaned against the door frame of the separator door. Roman was still sitting in his chair. It didn’t look like he was leaving anytime soon.

“No thank you. Go home and rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll leave in a few minutes. Just got some stuff to take care of.”

“I can wait for you.” Dean walked further into the office and placed his messenger bag on a chair.

“No it’s okay. Get home to your boyfriend. I’m sure he wants you home.” Shit. Roman didn’t mean to mention Bryan but it just came out. He hoped it didn’t sound like he was jealous because he wasn’t...atl east, he thought he wasn’t.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.” Dean shook his head.

Roman looked up from his paperwork to look at Dean. “That guy you live with isn’t your boyfriend?”

Dean chuckled. “Bryan? He’s just my best friend. My roommate.” Roman just nodded slowly. He didn’t expect to be so relieved upon hearing that. “Can I ask you a question?” Dean sat down in a chair across from Roman’s desk.

“Sure.” Roman put his pen down and gave Dean his full attention.

“I don’t want to overstep or anything, I know it’s none of my business but...these past two months, you’ve been acting different. Women try to get your attention and you pay them no mind. That’s not like you, from what I’ve seen. Are you okay?”

Roman brought a hand up to rub his chin. He didn’t know how to respond. Should he tell Dean the truth? Now that he knows Dean is single...maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea?

“Is it because I called you unprofessional? I’m sorry about that. That was rude of me.”

“Don’t be sorry. You were right. I’m the president of this company now. I need to be more focused. That’s what I’ve been doing. As far as the women, I guess I realized how shitty I was being to Nikki.” That wasn’t a total lie. “I realized that maybe I can commit to one person only. If I really want to.” Roman looked deeply into Dean’s eyes as he spoke. 

Dean felt his heart skip a beat because of Roman’s intense stare. “Umm okay well...I should go.” Before he could stand up, Roman spoke again.

“Wait, can I ask you something now?” Dean nodded. “That thing with Summer Rae...why did you interrupt it?”

Dean shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “We’re going back to that again?”

“I need an answer, Dean. An honest one.” Roman watched as Dean became nervous. He started tapping his collarbone and was avoiding eye contact. The Samoan’s hands started sweating. He’s never engaged in this type of conversation with a man before and he was scared. He was scared but this effect Dean had on him was too intense to ignore so he had to get an answer out of Dean.. “I’ll tell you the real reason I’ve changed if you tell me why you really pulled Summer off of me.” he offered.

“I can’t…” Dean continued to tap his collarbone. He dared to look at Roman who looked like he wouldn’t let him leave unless he answered him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “Look...part of the reason was because of Nikki. I don’t know her but I can tell that she loves you a lot. How hurt do you think she would have been if she caught you with someone else?”

“What’s the other part?” Roman pressed. He could see Dean was turning hesitant again. Dean’s eyes followed Roman as he stood up and walked around his desk. He sat on the edge of his desk, in front of Dean. “You want to know the reason why I’m acting different?” Dean shrugged. Roman wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs. 

“Because of you. It’s all because of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions on what Dean's reaction will be? Will he open up to Roman and be honest with him?


	7. I Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. i'm trying to updated as fast as i can. Life...you know?

Dean chuckled as if Roman had just told him the funniest joke he’s ever heard. Him? What the hell did he do to have Roman acting in such ways? The laughing completely stopped when he looked at Roman. He had a serious look on his face. This was no joke apparently. “Me? I’m the reason you’re acting weird? I don’t understand.” Dean shook his head. He stood up and intended on walking away from Roman but the bigger man grabbed his wrist to stop him. They were close now. Both men felt butterflies in their stomachs.

“There’s...something about you.” Roman spoke slowly. His voice was shaky. “I don’t look at women anymore...because I’m too busy looking at you.” Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

“But...you’re straight.” Dean heart was beating so fast. He was so close to Roman. His leg was touching Roman’s left knee. 

Roman licks his bottom lip. He didn’t know how to respond. Was he straight? The lack of attention for women lately told him otherwise. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was right now. So that’s what he told Dean. “I don’t know what I am. All I know is that...you make me feel like no else does. Not even Nikki.” He pulled Dean in between his legs. “I’ve ignored it for two months now but I can’t anymore.” Roman brought a hand up to stroke his thumb against Dean’s left cheek. “Now...do you wanna tell me why you pulled Summer off of me the way you did?”

Dean was literally trapped in between Roman’s legs. Could he get out of this without giving Roman an honest answer? He didn’t like his chances. A soft sigh escaped his lips. “You were on top of her...all over her...kissing her. It made me mad.” He finally admitted. 

“Because it was happening during work hours?”

Dean glared at the Samoan. Roman knew the answer to that yet he wanted him to spell it out for him. “No. Because it was happening period.” Roman smirked at him and Dean couldn’t help but smile in return. Roman really felt something for him. He was the reason Roman wasn’t seen with women these past two months. Him. It was because of him. That fact alone had Dean in the moment. Roman inching closer to him pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“You know...I’ve never kissed a guy before.” Roman admitted as their eyes locked. “I never thought I would ever want to...until now.” 

Dean was so caught up in the moment. He couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Roman’s neck and pull him closer. 

An indescribable feeling traveled through both of them as their lips touched for the first time. Roman moved his hands to Dean’s hips and held him tight as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at how good the kiss felt. Unfamiliar and new but it felt good. It was soft but at the same time passionate. Dean’s lips felt so good against his. They both opened up more, deepening it further. Roman has kissed a lot of women before but they never made him feel like this. His heart was thumping in his chest and he felt the heat on his neck. He was sure it was pretty red by now. Yeah...kissing Dean could not be compared to kissing anyone else. 

Dean knew his cheeks were flushed. Roman was holding on to him so tight. Almost dominantly but sweet at the same time; and the kiss was...amazingly heated. Roman’s lips and tongue were thick, yet they felt perfect against his own. He loved how Roman took control of the kiss. He loved how secure he felt in Roman’s arms.

It was all going great until a frown formed on Dean’s face as a certain flashback suddenly popped into his head. It wouldn’t go away. He pulled away from the kiss and stepped back. “I can’t...I can’t do this.” He panted and covered his lips with his hand. His eyes were starting to water.

“Dean?” Roman could see that tears were getting ready to spill from Dean’s eyes. Did he do something wrong? God he hoped he didn’t. He could see that Dean was scared. Was he scared of him? “Dean what’s wrong?” Roman slid off the edge of the desk and that caused Dean to take another step back. 

“I...I have to go.” Dean quickly grabbed his messenger bag and sprinted out of the office; ignoring Roman’s pleads for him to come back. 

\--

Bryan was getting ready for bed when his bedroom door suddenly flew open. Dean slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He was panting hard. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Bryan got off the bed and walked over to his best friend.

Dean wrapped his arms around Bryan and buried his face in Bryan’s neck. “He kissed me Bry.” Dean mumbled.

“Who kissed you?” Bryan hugged him back.

“Roman…”

Bryan frowned. He pulled Dean off of him softly so he could look him in the eye. “Did he force you?”

Dean sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. “No. We both wanted it but...I remembered him. I had a flashback. I freaked out and ran out.”

“You said you wouldn’t go there again, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I know but...Roman is different. He says he feels something for me.”

“Randy said the same thing. Look how that ended up.” Bryan huffed. He immediately felt guilty when he saw the crestfallen look on Dean’s face. “I’m sorry okay. I know you don’t wanna hear it but Roman is just like Randy. Randy was under pressure to keep his father’s company going. He ran into trouble and started doing illegal business under the radar. I don’t have to tell you what happened next.”

Randy Orton ‘s father found out about the illegal business going on and Randy couldn’t handle disappointing his father so he blamed it on Dean. Claimed he didn’t know and got Dean fired. Dean was so hurt. Not only because it wasn’t true but because Randy accused him period. Randy had told him he loved him. They were seeing each other for a very long time and Dean fell in love deeply. The way Randy hurt him and accused him caused a deep cut on Dean’s heart. Dean thought he was all Randy cared about but it was really all about the business and impressing his father. He threw Dean away like he was trash and Bryan was the one who worked day and night to put Dean back together. Bryan did not want history to repeat itself. He didn’t want to see Dean hurting anymore. He didn’t think Dean could survive another heartbreak.

Dean’s bottom lip trembled. “You’re right.”

\--

Later on that night, Roman was tossing and turning in bed. He was glad that Nikki decided to sleep in her own apartment tonight. She would definitely sense that something was wrong and question him. He couldn’t keep the kiss off his mind. Honestly, it was the best and most meaningful kiss he’s ever had. He wanted more. He wanted Dean. The situation was new to him and he was still scared somewhat. Especially after the way Dean ran out of the office. Did he regret the kiss? The guy was on the verge of crying. Did Roman make him feel uncomfortable. That was the last thing Roman wanted to do so he hoped that wasn’t it. He wasn’t sure what Dean’s mood would be like tomorrow morning. All Roman knew was that he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. 

The next morning, Roman wasn’t sure if Dean would show up for work. He arrived and Dean wasn’t there like he usually would be. He was about to look up Dean’s cell phone number to call him but his office door swung open. Dean was not dressed for work. He was wearing grey jeans and a black t-shirt. “Dean…”

“I quit.”


	8. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! Thought I'd give you guys a nice little updated.  
> Chapter is extremely short but i wanted to give you guys an updated this weekend. Enjoy!

Roman frowned. He figured Dean would be upset but he didn’t think he would want to quit. “Quit? You don’t have to quit Dean.”

“Yes I do.” Dean avoided eye contact. He started tapping his collarbone. “I was used once. I won’t let it happen again.”

“You think I’m using you?” Roman stood up and walked over to stand next to Dean. “Why would you think I would use you?”

“Randy Orton did it. He’s just like you.” Dean felt the need to open up to Roman.

“Who is Randy?”

“My former boss...and boyfriend. Like you, he was pressured to keep his father’s company afloat. Turned out he was doing dirty business and his father found out. He couldn’t handle his father being disappointed in him so he blamed it on me and claimed he had no idea. Randy cared more about the business than me; and I got fired.”

“That’s why you didn’t list them as a reference on your resume.” Dean nodded. “Dean...just because I’m in the same boat as Randy doesn’t mean my actions will be the same. My father has worked so hard to make this company what it is. Sure, it’s important to me to pick up where he left off but I would never do any illegal business. I’d rather step down and tell my father I can’t do it. Not to mention...I would never use you like that.” Roman’s voice turned soft. “Please don’t quit. I need you...and it’s not for the reasons you think.”

“You might not be like Randy but this situation is much more complicated” Dean responded and turned to look at Roman, finally.

“How so?”

“You’re with someone. You’re engaged. I know you’re used to women not caring about that but I’m not them. I was in the moment last night and that’s why I kissed you back but...it can’t happen again.”

“What if I broke off the engagement?” Roman was surprised at the words coming out of his own mouth.

“Don’t be stupid. You can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t. You’ve known me for what? 2 and a half months? How long have you known Nikki?”

Roman sighed. “A long time….but she’s never made me feel the way you have. It’s been two months...yet if feels like I’ve known you my whole life.” Roman made sure he was whispering. The door to his office was still opened.

“I really like this job, Roman. I do but this…” He gestured between them. “I can’t do it. Whether you break up with Nikki or not. I’ll stay but I can’t do this.” Dean wanted to believe Roman. He really did but the damage Randy caused him was worse than he thought. It’s been a while but he still wasn’t over it completely.

“I get it.” Roman nodded. He would have to gain Dean’s trust and he had no problem with that. Putting himself out there for a guy took a lot so he couldn’t help but to still feel disappointed with Dean’s response. Maybe it would be smarter to deal with Nikki first. How was he gonna handle the situation with her? He didn’t know but he had to come up with something. Last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but he knew that’s exactly what he was going to do. “Meeting starts in a couple of hours.”

Dean bit his lip and took a step back. “Can I go home and change? I’ll be quick.”

“Yeah, sure.” Roman nodded.

Dean made his way to the door with a huge lump in his throat. As he left, JJ entered the office. He studied Dean from head to toe before turning his attention to Roman. “What do you want JJ? The meeting isn’t for a couple of hours. Can you try to not get on my nerves until then?” Roman went to sit back in his chair.

“If you hurt my sister...I’ll make you regret it. And yes, take that as a threat.” That was the only thing JJ said before he left.

Shit, he overheard my conversation with Dean. Roman sighed and banged his head on the desk lightly. He was fucked. He was so fucked.


	9. Need You There

Roman didn’t think he would ever try what he tried to do earlier that night. He tried to see if he was attracted to other men. He had gone out with Finn to a bar again. Nikki wasn’t pleased so he had to promise that he would go to her apartment afterwards and spend the night there with her. He stared intently at different men and...nothing. No attraction, desire; not even curiosity. Only Dean. Only Dean had his attention in that way. So was he straight but Dean was the only exception? He groaned and ran his hands up and down his face. Finn had questioned if he wanted to talk but Roman brushed him off. Now, hours later, he was in bed with Nikki, who wasn’t exactly looking to go to sleep as quickly as him.

Roman closed his eyes as Nikki peppered kisses on his neck. “We should sleep...Nikki. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

Nikki pulled away and pouted. “But I want you. When was the last time we’ve had sex?” It had been a while. Roman sighed as Nikki straddled his lap and kissed him. The Samoan put his hands on Nikki’s hips and kissed her back. Nikki was still comfortable and familiar to Roman so he went with it; flipping them over so he was on top and in control now. 

As he continued to kiss her, he thought back to JJ’s threat. JJ wasn’t the type of guy to throw empty threats. The guy was already unbearable enough as it is. Roman had to keep Nikki happy. Dean wasn’t ready so for now...the wedding was still on; and Roman would make sure JJ knew that.

-

Bryan wasn’t pleased when Dean told him that he was keeping the job after all. He didn’t trust Roman at all and he didn’t want to see Dean get hurt again. However, he was happy that Dean knew he wasn’t ready to be with anyone and denied Roman. At least there was that. Bryan was still gonna keep an eye on things moving forward though. 

Days have passed and there were no signs pointing to Roman cancelling his wedding. Dean didn’t know what to make of that. Was Roman waiting for him and keeping things the same until then or did he decide he actually wanted to marry Nikki now that Dean had turned him down? Dean didn’t think he was in the right to question his boss so he didn’t. He didn’t want to make things more awkward between them.

For the first time since Dean started working at Reigns Productions..Dean and Roman arrived at the office at the same time; but Roman wasn’t alone. Dean watched as Roman got out of his car and walked over to the passengers side. He opened the door and a smiling Nikki stepped out. They walked across the parking lot hand in hand looking...happy. Dean didn’t want to meet them at the door so he waited until they went inside.

Dean waited a couple minutes before grabbing his messenger bag, locking up his car and heading for the entrance. When he entered, he saw Roman and Nikki talking to JJ and Finn by the elevators. Roman immediately spotted him and called him over. As Dean walked over, he could see JJ and Nikki staring at him intensely. He knew Nikki was still pissed at him because of the whole address book situation, but JJ, he had no idea why he was staring at him in such way. He hasn’t spoken to the man much since he started working there. Maybe he was just an ass in general with everybody. “Good morning.” Dean said once he reached the group. Finn and Roman were the only ones to respond back. 

“Dean, we’re having a meeting in about an hour in the conference room.” Roman informed him.

“I don’t think it’s necessary for him to be there.” JJ spoke up before Dean could say anything.

“I agree.” Nikki chimed in rudely. 

Dean hung his head a little at the rudeness coming from both JJ and Nikki. “Well I don’t. Dean is my assistant and I want him there, so he’ll be there.” Roman said with no room for argument. JJ and Nikki said nothing else and stepped into the elevator. Dean was grateful that Roman wanted him in the meeting and stood up for him to some degree.

“Don’t take it personally. JJ is a dick to everyone. It’s not just you.” Finn could see the vulnerability in Dean so he spoke up to calm him. Dean just gave him a weak smile.

-

An hour later, Dean, Finn, JJ, and Nikki were all seated in the conference room. “Alright guys. “ Roman entered and closed the door of the room. He sat at the head of the table, next to Nikki. Dean was sitting the farthest away from Roman. “We landed a package of commercials for NEM Fashion. As you guys know, except for Dean because he’s new, NEM Fashion isn’t a new client of ours but it’s been a while since we’ve worked with them. Eva Marie is launching a new swimsuit line and she wants us to film the commercials...in Hawaii. Finn will of course be the director for all the commercials and Nikki will be the executive producer. We’ll be flying out to Honolulu next week.”

“I won’t be able to make the trip. Need to handle business with other clients here.” JJ announced. He sounded none too pleased.

“That’s a shame. We’ll miss you.” Roman said sarcastically. Dean wanted to chuckle but he controlled himself; not wanting to anger JJ more than he already was. Throughout the whole meeting, Dean noticed the scowl on Nikki’s face that wouldn’t go away. She looked really upset and Dean wondered why.

Once the meeting was over, Nikki, JJ, and Finn left the conference room; leaving Roman and Dean alone. “Dean, I need you to please book our flights and hotel rooms. Need tickets for myself, Finn, Nikki, and you.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Me? You want me to go?”

“Of course. You’re my assistant and I need you there.”

Dean smiled. He was both glad and relieved that Roman wanted him to go to Hawaii too. Roman was including him in everything and he appreciated that. “Okay.” Dean responded happily.

Later on in the day, something was bugging Dean. He knew it wouldn’t go away until he asked someone for answers so he went looking for Finn. He knocked on Finn’s office door and was immediately welcomed inside. “Hi Finn. I don’t mean to bother you but I wanted to ask you something, if you have time.”

“Yeah, sure. Have a seat.” Finn waved him over to sit on a chair. “What’s up?”

 

“It’s probably none of my business but Nikki...she seemed upset during the meeting earlier.”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “Remember how Roman said we’ve worked with NEM Fashion before?” Dean nodded. “Well...Roman has history with the founder, Eva Marie.” 

Dean could feel the jealousy rise up in him. “By history, you mean they used to sleep together.”

“Yeah, a lot. Eva is one of the few women that Roman always goes back to. She has an affect on him, more than any other woman, I guess. She’ll be in Hawaii too of course so that’s why Nikki is upset.”

“I see...:” Dean nodded. He took a second to register all the information that Finn just told him. Now...Nikki wasn’t the only one that was upset.

The business trip to Hawaii was going to be interesting...to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in Hawaii?


	10. Confusion In Hawaii

The flights and hotel rooms were booked. The local models were hired and all the equipment needed was ready to go in Hawaii. 

It was early Thursday morning and Roman was on his way to Nikki’s apartment to pick her up. Their flight would leave in about an hour and a half. Once he arrived, he pulled out his chain of keys and picked out the key Nikki had given him a long time ago. He opened up the apartment door and stepped inside. “Nikki are you ready?” He closed the door behind him and noticed the packed bags placed next to the couch. “Nikki, we have to get going!” He walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Nikki was still in bed. “Nikki, seriously...you’re still in bed?!” Roman shrieked. “We have to get going to the airport.” Roman walked to the bed and nudged her shoulder.

Nikki groaned. “I don’t feel good, Roman.” She held onto her stomach.

Roman frowned and sat on the bed next to her. “What’s wrong?”

‘’Dinner last night…” Nikki winced. “Think I have food poisoning.” 

He could tell by the look on her face that she was feeling terrible. “No way you can go to Hawaii now. Need to go see a doctor.”

“No. You know I hate doctors. I just need fluids. Called my mom. She’s coming over.”

“I’m sorry babe. Wish I could be here to take care of you but…”

Nikki shook her head. “It’s okay. This project is important. You go.”

“I’ll call to see how you’re doing okay?” Roman kissed her forehead. Before he could get up from the bed, Nikki grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t do anything with her.” Nikki gave Roman pleading eyes. She hated that she had to ask Roman not to cheat on her. She felt pathetic in a way. He was behaving lately but Eva had this affect on him. She knew he couldn’t resist her. Now that she couldn’t go to Hawaii, the door was wide open for Roman. He could sleep with Eva and Nikki would never know.

Roman rubbed the back of Nikki’s hand with his thumb. “I’m not gonna do anything with her. I promise. She’s ancient history now, okay?” Nikki nodded and Roman pecked her lips lightly before finally leaving the apartment. As he walked to his car, he pulled out his phone and called one of their other producers and told him to quickly pack a bag and head to the airport.

\---

Once Roman made it to the airport, he met up with Finn and Dean whom were in the waiting area. “Hey guys.”

“Where’s Nikki?” Finn asked.

“Not coming. Woke up with food poisoning. I called Breeze. He should be arriving soon.”

“Oh, I have to call the hotel.” Dean announced and pulled out his cellphone.

“Why?” Roman asked.

“Well...I assumed you and Nikki wanted a room together so I only booked three rooms, one bed. I need to get another one.” Dean explained.

“No, it’s okay. We can give Tyler one of the rooms and you and I can share. I’ll sleep on the floor” Roman said to Dean.

Finn raised an eyebrow. He knew Roman was a good guy but he would never offer to sleep on the floor. Not even for Nikki.”

“It’ll save the company some money.” Roman reasoned. In the back of his mind, he knew the real reason he wanted to share a room with Dean.

Dean shook his head. Last thing he wanted was to share a room with Roman. He wouldn’t be able to control himself. Dean was finally seeing what Roman looked like outside of the suit and of course, the bastard looked even better. He was wearing jeans and black tank top; his hair in a tight bun as usual. A tribal tattoo traveled from him wrist all the way up his right arm, onto his chest. His biceps were huge but that didn’t surprise Dean. Even in a suit, he could tell just how fit Roman was. No...he couldn’t share a room with the man. He didn’t trust himself. “No, it’s fine. I can get another room. Plenty available. I’ll pay for it myself.” Dean started tapping on his phone and stepped away from Finn and Roman.

Roman turned to see the questionable look that Finn was giving him. “What?” Roman tried to sound innocent.

Finn shrugged. “Whenever you wanna talk...just let me know.” And with that, Finn sat down on a nearby seat, ending the conversation.

Dean completely shot down the idea of sharing a room with Roman so that showed him that Dean really didn’t want anything to do with him unless it was about work. Roman regretted it. He didn’t want to seem like he was pushing Dean because that’s really not what he wanted to do. Roman promised himself he would only talk business with Dean from here on out. He wouldn’t try anything because it was clear that Dean was uncomfortable.

\---

The flight to Hawaii was a smooth one. They landed in Hawaii at 7 AM. The first commercial wasn’t gonna be filmed until a couple days since they needed time to prepare. They arrived at the Hilton Hawaiian Village in Waikiki and checked in. Turns out Dean’s room was on a completely different floor than the others. That’s what Dean asked for but he didn’t tell the group that. He simply explained that there were no more rooms on their floor. 

Before they got in the elevator, Roman spoke up. “Dean, can you please place a reservation to one of the restaurants here at the hotel for later tonight.”

“Sure, for how many people?”

“Just two.” Roman replied. Finn was giving him another questionable look. Tyler was too busy on his phone, not even listening to the conversation. “I need to meet with Eva and discuss some things...about the commercials.” He said towards Finn.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that was now coursing through him. The whole group was meeting with Eva tomorrow morning so there was no reason to see Eva today. Nonetheless, Dean said he would make the reservations as soon as he arrived at his room.

Finn didn’t miss the displeased look on Dean’s face. He was starting to get the feeling that something was going on with Dean and Roman. He just wasn’t sure exactly what that was. The group stepped into the elevator and what Finn said next surprised both Dean and Roman.

“Well, since Roman is meeting with Eva tonight, Dean how about you and I have dinner somewhere else? Tyler, you’re invited too.”

“No thanks.” Tyler said. “I need all day to prepare schedules. I’ll just order room service.” Tyler had been to Hawaii plenty of times and has eaten in every restaurant. Work now, play later is what he always says. It was no surprise that he would rather stay in his hotel room and work until it was time to scout locations and start shooting.

“Okay, how bout it Dean?” Finn turned his attention to him.

“Umm…” Dean looked at Roman and then at Finn. “Yeah sure. Sounds like fun.”

“Great.” Finn grinned and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

It was Roman’s turn this time to feel that uneasy feeling. “Why don’t you guys just join Eva and me? Make the reservation for four.”  
Finn side-eyed his best friend. “Are you sure? Sounded like you wanted to see Eva alone.”

“No, not at all. Make the reservations for four.” He turned to Dean. They exchanged a look before Dean finally agreed. He wasn’t sure what would come of this dinner but he had a bad feeling about it.

 

Hours later…

Dean checked himself in the mirror one last time before leaving his room. He was wearing a black button down shirt and grey jeans. He headed for the elevator. Roman and Finn agreed to meet him in the lobby. Would Eva be there with them waiting? He hoped not. If he were being honest, he didn’t know why he agreed to this dinner. Seeing Roman and Eva all over each other was the last thing he wanted to see.

Luckily for him, Roman and Finn were alone.

“You look great, Dean.” Finn’s compliment surprised Roman. Why was Finn suddenly being so affectionate towards Dean?

“Thanks.” Dean couldn’t help the blush that was on his cheeks now. He wasn’t sure if the reaction was because of Finn’s compliment or because of the surprise of Finn’s sudden interest in him.

The group walked to restaurant and Roman gave his name for the reservation.

“Please come this way. Ms. Marie has been waiting for your arrival.” The hostess guided them through the restaurant.

Dean immediately noticed the woman with the bright red hair that stood up and wasted no time wrapping her arms around Roman. She was wearing a tight white dress that stuck to her well fit body. Dean could see why she had an affect on Roman. That uneasy feeling was back.

“Roman Reigns. It’s nice to see you. It’s been a while.”

Roman hugged her back. “Nice to see you too, Eva.” He kissed her cheek before pulling away.

As they took the time compliment each other on how good they looked, Finn noticed the almost dejected looked on Dean’s face. His suspicions were only growing and were being proved to be right.

“Here, Dean. Sit next to me.” Finn pulled out a chair. Dean gave him a small smile and thanked him.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. What is Finn up to?


	11. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this new chapter. Roman Reigns' cancer diagnosis really bummed me out and i didn't feel comfortable jumping back into writing even if I am writing for Roman the character, and not Joe the person. I'll be praying for Joe just like I imagine you guys will be doing too. Nonetheless, I am back and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 11! Thank you all for the support on this story. Means a lot.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean was tempted to just leave Eva hanging. Roman introduced them as soon as he was done complimenting on how good Eva looked. She reached out to shake Dean’s hand. Dean quickly shook her hand and turned his attention to the menu that the waitress had left for them on the table moments ago.

“I’m surprised you gave us a call, Eva. It’s been awhile since we’ve worked with you.” Finn said.

“Well these commercials are very important; I need the best, and Roman is the best.” The red head turned to smile at Roman. “I’m glad you decided to work with me again.” She said to Roman. Eva figured that now that he was engaged, he wouldn’t want anything to do with her permanently. Him accepting to do this project with her had the red head thinking that she had a chance to get Roman in her bed again. Eva was surprised that Nikki wasn’t in Hawaii. She wasn’t about to question it though.

Dean missed how many times he wanted to roll his eyes throughout the night. Eva kept flirting with Roman and Roman was just enjoying it; eating it all up. Dean caught Finn staring at him a couple times but he thought nothing of it. He was too annoyed with what was going on with Roman and Eva. This dinner couldn’t end soon enough.

“So Dean, how long have you been working for the company?” Eva suddenly turned her attention to him.

Dean looked up from his dinner plate like he was surprised Eva was even acknowledging him. “Not long. About three months, right when Roman became President.”

“I see.” Eva nodded. “I hope this one isn’t making your life too impossible. He can be...complicated.” Eve said towards Roman.

Don’t I know it. Dean said in his head. He didn’t respond and went to finish the last of his dinner. Eva wasn’t acting bitchy towards him or anything but he couldn’t help but dislike her from only the couple of hours he’s known her. 

The dinner finally ended and the group of four made their way out of the restaurant. “Well, I’m headed up to get some sleep. See you all tomorrow morning for the meeting.” Finn said. As he walked away, Dean didn’t miss Eva slipping what looked like a key card in Roman’s back pocket. She quickly whispered something in Roman’s ear before turning to him.

“It was nice meeting you, Dean. See you tomorrow.” Eva walked away, leaving Dean and Roman alone in the lobby.

“Goodnight, Roman.” Dean headed for the entrance of the hotel instead of the elevators.

“You’re not headed up to your room?”

“I’m not tired yet. Thought I’d walk the beach for a bit. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.” Roman sounded uncertain. As he watched Dean walked away, he pulled out the key card Eva slipped into his back pocket. He looked back and forth between the card and Dean. The Samoan sighed and threw the key card in a nearby trash can before making his way out of the hotel and trying to catch up to Dean.

Roman decided not to approach the man until he reached the beach. Once Dean stopped at a pretty isolated spot, he walked over and stood next to him. There was a light breeze but it wasn’t too cold. The only noise coming from the isolated location was the waves crashing. 

“Hi.”

Dean jumped a little. Not expecting Roman to join him. “Hi.” There was comfortable silence for a minute until Dean spoke up. “Eva seems...nice.” he didn’t miss the smile that grew on Roman’s face.

“Yeah she is. She can be a little out there sometimes but she’s nice for the most part.”

“You would know.” Dean mentally kicked himself for the way that came out.

“What do you mean by that?” Roman was genuinely curious.

Dean hesitated a bit before answering. “I kind of asked Finn about Eva. He told me you have...history with her.”

“That was in the past.” Dean only nodded. “Why do you care about myself and Eva?”

The question surprised Dean but he quickly recovered. “I don’t. I only asked because Nikki seemed really upset about working with her. That’s all.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lying.”

“No I’m not.”

Roman moved to stand in front of Dean, blocking his view of the waves. “Wanna look me in the eye and say that?”

Dean shook his head. “Please stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Making it out to be more than what it is.”

The way Dean avoided eye contact made Roman narrow his eyes. “Fine. I’m heading back to the hotel.”

Dean grabbed Roman’s arm, stopping him from leaving. “To your room or Eva’s?” his voice had turned unpleasant. Again, he wished his words didn’t come out the way they did. He realized how jealous he was sounding so he quickly let go of Roman’s arm.

Roman sighed loudly. Dean was jealous of Eva. He didn’t even need Dean to confirm it for him. “You know, I promised Nikki that I wouldn’t do anything with Eva.” Roman once again locked eyes with the other man. He suddenly pulled Dean against his body and wrapped his arms around his small waist. “I said nothing about you though.”

The man took his breath away. Goosebumps formed up and down his arms that now had returned the tight embrace. Their faces were already close and Roman was leaning in further. “But Nikki…”

“Don’t worry about Nikki right now.” Roman whispered. “Don’t worry about her, Eva, or even Randy. Just focus on you and me.”

Dean felt his heart hammer against his chest. He did what Roman asked him to do. He forgot that Roman was engaged to Nikki. He forgot all the flirting that was going on with Eva during dinner. He forgot about how bad Randy hurt him the past. Dean might have been scared that Roman could do him wrong the same way but what he was starting to feel for Roman was stronger than what he had ever felt for Randy and it wasn’t even close. His heart continued to beat at an abnormal pace as Roman pressed his lips onto his for the second time since they’ve met.

Everything they felt in their first was kiss was now magnified in this second kiss. Dean moved his arms and wrapped them around Roman’s neck and he could feel the Samoan tighten his grip on him in return. They couldn’t possibly be any closer to each other. The kiss was deepened and Dean let out a moan. Roman’s lips were so soft and they just fit perfectly against his own. 

Lips smacking against each other, tongues teasing each other with groans and moans. The kiss didn’t end until both men were absolutely desperate for air. As both men panted, Roman pressed his forehead against Dean’s. “Fuck Dean...you drive me crazy, you know that?” 

Dean bit his bottom lip. “Right back at ya.” He whispered. He knew his cheeks were flushed and he knew Roman could notice the lust in his eyes. The intense kiss turned his brain into mush. He didn’t know what to do or what to say.

The couple stood there on the beach, in each others arms, in comfortable silence for a while. “Come on.” Roman finally said. He stepped back from the embrace and took Dean’s hand as he guided them away from the beach. 

Dean wanted to ask where they were going but that kiss rendered him speechless. It wasn’t until a few minutes later he realized they were headed back to the hotel. Roman continues to guide them through the hotel, into the elevator, and into Roman’s hotel room. 

They stood at the foot of the bed. Dean was nervous and Roman could easily tell. The Samoan cupped Dean’s face and pecked his lips lightly. “Do you trust me?” Dean nodded. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest as Roman kissed him again and guided him onto the bed, his head landing softly on the pillows underneath. Roman laid in between Dean’s parted legs as they continued their passionate kisses. 

When they finally decided to get some air, they wasted no time getting rid of their clothes. They were both filled with anticipation. Roman couldn’t wait to be inside of Dean and Dean couldn’t wait for that feeling of being filled up with all that Roman had to offer.

\---

Meanwhile...a very annoyed brunette with a suitcase walked up to the front desk of the hotel. “I’m here to check in.” She couldn’t believe her sister made her fly all the way over to Hawaii to spy on her fiancé. 

“Your name?”

“It’s Brie Bella.”


	12. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. It's more smut than anything else lol. 
> 
> P.S. -
> 
> Short AU Rolleigns story coming soon. (About 3 chapters). Be on the look out if you're a fan of the pairing also.

As he laid comfortably on the bed, Dean traced his index finger around his own stomach as he watched Roman’s naked frame walk across the hotel room. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him and continued to watch Roman rummage through his suitcase. The Samoan finally found what he was looking for and walked back to the bed. Dean’s eyes followed as he walked back to the foot of the bed and crawled in between Dean’s legs.

As Roman kissed him again, Dean questioned why Roman took the time to pack lube in his suitcase. Was he anticipating something happening? If he was, was he thinking it would happen with him? Or Nikki? Or Eva? He tried to push those questions out of his head as Roman traveled his lips down to his neck and peppered it with open-mouthed kisses. Dean moaned and arched his head back, giving Roman more access. His ears perked up when he heard the cap of the lube bottle open. Baby blues eyes widened when he felt Roman’s index finger against his entrance.

Roman knew that Dean was in bliss. His eyes were wide open, his lips were parted and his moans were long and sweet. He pressed his lubed up finger in further. “Is this okay? Does it feel good?” He sounded uncertain despite the look on Dean’s face. He’s never done this with a man and he wasn’t sure he knew what he was doing. He tried not to let his nerves get in the way of this precious moment with Dean.

“Yeah...that’s good.” Dean moaned. “More” he begged. His moans got a little louder as Roman added a second finger, stretching him out further.

Yeah, he was definitely doing something right. Dean was becoming undone right underneath him. He pushed in and out for a while longer until the anticipation finally took over him. He pulled his fingers out, earning a groan from Dean. Before he could grab the lube again, Dean sat up and pecked his lips. “Lay down on your back.” Dean’s tone was traced with lust and it made chills run down Roman’s spine. He did what he was told and they switched positions, Roman now laying on his back with Dean straddling his legs.

Dean could see that Roman was nervous. It just dawned on him that this was Roman’s first time with a man. He caressed Roman’s thighs with his hands. “Are you sure you want this?” 

Roman bit his lip. He never thought he would be in such an intimate position with a man. He’s been there with many women in the past. Those moments never meant anything to him but this...this was everything. “Yes. I can’t think of anything else I’d rather be doing right now.” He answered truthfully.

Dean smiled. He ducked down and peppered kisses on Roman’s thighs. Roman could only close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. The feeling of Dean’s lips moving up and down his thick and lengthy cock. “Fuck Dean…” The Samoan couldn’t help but thrust his hips up a bit. He had gotten blow jobs plenty of times in the past but it never felt this good. He continued to thrust his hips, causing Dean to take more of him in his mouth.

Dean felt relieved that he was making Roman feel good. This was Roman’s first time with a man and he wanted nothing but to make him feel utter bliss. He bobbed his head a couple more times up and down Roman’s cock. Roman’s cock was so thick and long; he was definitely the biggest guy that Dean has ever been with and he was anxious to feel that cock inside of him. Dean slid his knees up so he was now straddling Roman’s hips. He leaned over and captured Roman’s lips in another passionate kiss. The anticipation was killing both of them already. The kiss was briefly broken so Dean could reach for the lube. He coated himself and Roman’s lenght some more before guiding the thick cock to his entrance. Normally the top would ask if the other was okay but Dean felt like he needed to ask before they went any further.

“You okay?” 

Roman nodded as he pursed his lips. “More than okay. I just want to make you feel good.”

“And I just want to make sure your comfortable...with this being your first time with a guy and all.” Dean responded. 

They were both very considerate of each other, it made their hearts swell up with joy and appreciation. The showed it very easily as they locked eyes and exchanged a soft look. There were no more words to be said. Another big kiss unfolded as Dean finally sank down on Roman’s cock slowly. They they both moaned into each other’s mouths, finally being able to feel all of each other.

Dean began to roll his hips up and down. “Feels good.” he moaned against Roman’s lips. Dean knew he had to adjust to Roman’s size but he couldn’t help it. He just needed to feel the deep penetration. 

Roman was groaning and tightly holding onto Dean’s hips as the smaller man rode him. Dean’s entrance felt so tight around him. The sensation was better than anything he’s ever felt before. He didn’t think he was going to last long. “Fuck, Dean.” Roman sat up and flipped their positions. Dean was now lying on the bed, with Roman in between his legs. Deeper groans came as Roman entered Dean once again. Roman’s hair was now loose and clouding around Dean’s face.

As Roman continued to thrust into Dean, he pulled his head back to really look at the person writhing underneath him. He looked beautiful with pleasure written all over his face. It was the most enjoyable sight he’s ever witnessed. His thrusts sped up as he leaned down to place kisses on Dean’s neck. “Is this okay?” He mumbled against Dean’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah. Right there.” Dean bit his lip and pressed his head deeper into the pillows underneath him. He could feel himself come undone. He normally would last a lot longer but Roman felt too good. This was the best he’s ever had. The sandy blonde reached in between their bodies and he started to stroke himself. “I’m close.” He panted. 

“Me too.”

The couple shared another passionate kiss as they both came. Roman pulled out and came along with the other man on Dean’s stomach. Their bodies shivered against each other as they slowly came down from their high. As Roman broke the kiss and collapsed on the bed next to Dean, Dean reached for a tissue on the bedside table to clean up the mess. “Are you okay?” Ambrose asked. He turned his whole body towards Roman and placed a hand on his broad chest. His skin felt so soft under his fingertips. Roman’s face was unreadable. “Do you regret it?”

Roman could hear the level of concern on Dean’s face. “No. Absolutely not.” He wrapped his right arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him closer against him. He kissed the top of Dean’s head. “It was amazing. New and amazing.”

A smile grew on Dean’s face. “I’ve obviously been with men before but nobody like you. You’re one of a kind, Roman Reigns.”

The couple looked at each other intently. “As are you, Dean Ambrose.” Roman pressed his lips lightly against Dean’s. Neither one of them knew what would happen from here on out. Would this happen again? Was Roman still going to marry Nikki? Was Dean still afraid that Roman could become Randy? There was a conversation that needed to be had but now wasn’t the time. It was already pretty late and tomorrow was an important day.

“I should get going. We have that early meeting tomorrow and then the first session of filming.” They both knew Dean couldn’t stay overnight and had to go back to his own room. They couldn’t risk anyone seeing them both walk out of Roman’s hotel room in the morning. Dean got up and started to put his clothes back on as he picked the items up from the floor. He could sense Roman’s eyes were following him. He turned to him. “Something on your mind?”

Roman sat up and leaned against the headboard. “Come here.” he motioned for Dean to go back to the bed. Dean walked over and the Samoan pulled him back onto the bed, onto his lap. He cupped Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “You turned my whole world upside down. You know that?” Dean just pressed his lips together innocently, not sure of what to say. “I’m glad my dad hired you as my assistant.” He smiled softly.

Dean returned the smile and laced his fingers with Roman’s. “Me too.”

\--

The next morning, Brie made sure to get up early. Nikki had emailed her all the locations that Roman and the rest of the team would be filming the commercials at. First location was the Manoa Falls. Brie had insisted is was pointless to follow Roman around during the day. She didn’t think he was bold enough to try anything with Eva while they were working but Nikki insisted Brie follow him even if he was surrounded by colleagues. The brunette took a bus that would take her directly to the Manoa Falls. It took a little hiking to finally reach where filming was taking place. She was careful to not be seen. Brie immediately spotted Roman standing next to none other than Eva Marie. She wished she could hear what they were talking about. 

“You didn’t come to my hotel room last night.” Eva whispered.

Roman barely heard what Eva said. He was too busy observing Dean who was talking to Finn. The Irishman must have said something hilarious because Dean suddenly burst into laughter.

“Roman, did you hear me?” Eva waved a hand in front of Roman’s face.

Roman snapped out of it. “Oh yeah, umm, I’m marrying Nikki, Eva. I promised her I wouldn’t go there with you again.”

“I see.” Eva nodded. “Well...this trip is just getting started.” The redhead stated with determination in her voice. She walked away with a smirk on her face. Seducing Roman was always easy for her and she thought this time, it would be no different. 

Roman would normally give into Eva but he knew this time around, it wouldn’t happen. He only had one person on his mind right now and that was Dean. His eyes traveled back to Dean and Finn. The Samoan couldn’t help but feel jealous, watching Dean have such a good time with Finn. When Finn walked over to him a few moments later, Roman couldn’t help but ask. The words just came out of his mouth. “Do you have a crush on Dean or something?” He blurted out.

“Do you?” Finn asked back.

Roman knew he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had to talk to someone about Dean. It was time to open up to someone. Time to open up to his best friend.


End file.
